Dear
by Yamada Akira
Summary: Taufan sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa hal semacam ini terjadi padanya. Begitu banyak yang meninggalkannya bahkan orang yang paling ia sayang sekalipun. Cahaya yang senantiasa menemani kehidupannya yang suram pun perlahan menghilang hampir tak berbekas. Dan saat itulah orang itu kembali. Sekali lagi ia mempertanyakan. Kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya?


_Ketika yang kuharap melangkah pergi_

 _Ketika mimpi terindahku menjauh meninggalkanku_

 _Ketika cahaya pun enggan tuk bersamaku_

 _Mengapa kini kau kembali hanya untuk sebuah alasan egois_

 _Alasan dimana kau datang hanya untuk kembali meninggalkanku_

* * *

Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Dear

 _'The story of the hidden tears and the lost light"_

Yamada Akira

* * *

"Ini aku."

"Maaf, Anda siapa?"

"….. Apakah kau sudah melupakanku?"

"Halilintar?"

" _Dear, Is the you today and the you tomorrow, laughing or crying? Did my voice reach you there? For the me today and the me tomorrow, there's no one else in my heart but you."_

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku.", Halilintar mendesah seraya menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah pohon sakura tua yang berada di belakangnya. Untuk sesaat ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena sudah membiarkan jantungnya berdekat berkali-kali lebih cepat hanya karena menunggu nada sambung di ponselnya berubah menjadi suara lain. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya hingga kini. Dan hal itu bukanlah suatu hal yang aneh mengingat tujuh tahun sudah berlalu semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertegur sapa. Sudah sangat lama dan Halilintar masih berharap, ia bisa mempersingkat waktu itu agar dia yang berada di ujung telpon sana tak perlu menunggu selama ini. Namun, ia bisa apa? Setelah apa yang ia buang dan ia perjuangkan mati-matian, waktu tujuh tahun adalah waktu tercepat yang bisa ia raih. Dan ia berharap, masih ada kesempatan yang terbuka untuknya.

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu?"._ Dan Halilintar nyaris menarik garis senyum begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Nyaris, karena kalimat berikutnya yang meluncur membuat ia seketika kehilangan kata-kata. _"Mengingat kau adalah orang yang membuatku membenci diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa melupakanmu."_

Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris. Namun kemudian ia menjawab dengan nada riang, " _Well,_ terima kasih atas pujiannya.". Dan ia bisa mendengar suara decakan sebal di seberang sana.

" _Seharusnya aku tau, kalau kau adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia."_

"Benarkah?"

" _Ya. Karena jika aku menjadi kau, maka aku takkan pernah mencoba menggali masa laluku lagi."_

Halilintar mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel. Namun ia mengendurkannya lagi begitu ingat akan tujuan yang ingin dicapainya. Diam-diam ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya lagi tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki semuanya.". Ada jeda sejenak. Jeda yang terasa lama bagi Halilintar yang menunggu respon dari seberang sana.

" _Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun."_ Suara itu terdengar begitu rendah. Sangat rendah hingga Halilintar yakin kalau ia takkan bisa mendengarnya jika saja ia tidak sedang berada di tempat yang sunyi.

"Tapi aku harus memperbaiki semuanya. Demi kau, juga demi diriku sendiri.", ujar Halilintar tegas seraya berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meninggikan suaranya.

"Kuharap kau mengerti Taufan." Tambahnya kemudian. Terdengar helaan nafas. _"Apa menurutmu aku tidak cukup mengerti?"_. Diam. _"Apa menurutmu selama ini aku tak cukup mengerti?_ ". Kini Halilintar yang terdiam. Suara helaan nafas terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih berat. _"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua ini. Akan lebih baik jika kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku seperti yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini."_

"Tidak!", tanpa sadar Halilintar berseru. Dan ia yakin, suaranya mampu membuat sosok di ujung telpon tersentak karenanya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Tidak setelah apa yang kuperjuangkan."

" _Memangnya apa yang sudah kau perjuangkan?"_

"Segala hal Taufan. Segala hal, agar aku bisa menjemput adikku kembali.". Ada jeda yang cukup lama setelahnya. Halilintar berpikir jika Taufan, sang adik butuh waktu untuk bernafas disana. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam. Menunggu dan berharap, ia akan mendapat respon positif. Dan jika sudah begitu, ia berjanji akan memperbaiki segala hal yang ia rusak tujuh tahun silam.

" _Apa perlu kuingatkan padamu, bahwa adikmu sudah mati?"_. Pertanyaan tanpa nada itu membuat Halilintar sempat membeku. Tak pernah ia duga, jika Taufan yang memiliki suara yang lembut bisa mengumbar kalimat yang begitu dingin seperti itu. Untuk sesaat, Halilintar lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

" _Adikmu sudah mati. Tepat setelah kau memutuskan untuk membuangnya. Lalu, apalagi yang kau cari?"_

"Taufan. Aku_"

" _Berhenti memanggil namaku seolah-olah kau mengenalku. Aku sendiri ragu apakah aku masih mengenalmu. Jadi seperti yang kukatakan, lupakan saja semua ini."._ Orang di seberang sana baru saja akan memutus sambungan ketika Halilintar tiba-tiba saja membisikkan suatu hal yang tak terduga.

"Jika adikku mati, maka tak ada alasan bukan untukku tetap hidup.". Meski hanya berupa perkataan yang terucap secara tak sadar, namun ucapan itu mampu menahan jemari sang adik yang hendak menekan tombol merah.

" _Mau membuatku merasa kasihan padamu?"._ Bisik rendah dibalas bisik rendah. Namun dari suaranya, Halilintar dapat menebak kalau saat ini Taufan sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan sejak dulu ketika ia merasa bimbang.

Halilintar berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sungguh, ia tak pernah merasa semenyedihkan ini dalam hidupnya. "Lalu, apa kau merasa kasihan?". Pertanyaannya dibalas tawa sarkastik. Dan Halilintar langsung bisa membayangkan wajah tertawa Taufan saat mereka masih bersama. Saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Juga saat ia tak harus pergi meninggalkan adik yang begitu ia kasihi. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki di dunia ini.

Meski kini, sang adik masih tertawa, namun sayangnya tawa itu tak lagi berarti sama. Tapi setidaknya, ia berhasil melunturkan nada dingin yang sama sekali tak ia suka dari cara bicara sang adik. Sebab Taufan yang diketahui adalah anak yang ceria, ramah dan suka sekali tersenyum. Meski ia tak dapat memungkiri, bahwa ialah orang yang merenggut semua hal itu dari hidup seorang Taufan.

" _Apa aku harus merasa kasihan?"._ Halilintar tak menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjawab ketika Taufan lebih dahulu menyela. _"Aku yang sekarang sudah tak lagi memiliki hal itu. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengasihani diriku sendiri."_

"Ya, aku tau. Karena Taufan yang kukenal adalah anak yang sangat baik.". Kemudian keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Untuk sesaat Halilintar merasa dadanya menjadi sesak dan ia memutuskan untuk menarik nafas sejenak. Tanpa sadar ia mendongakkan kepala. Dan pemandangan langit biru yang begitu cerah membuat ia menggariskan senyum di wajahnya yang pucat.

"Teringat masa lalu?"

" _Tidak. Aku sudah melupakannya."_

"Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tentang bagaimana kau memanggilku kakak untuk pertama kalinya. Aku benar-benar merasa senang saat itu.". Senyuman di wajahnya semakin lebar.

" _Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"._ Pertanyaan kembali terlontar. Namun kali ini diikuti dengan nada tenang yang sarat akan rasa ingin tau. Halilintar bisa membacanya. Ya, karena ia selalu bisa membaca segala hal tentang adiknya.

"Apa kau perlu mempertanyakannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku.". Kata Halilintar begitu ia tak mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

" _Kau bicara pada orang yang salah. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Taufan yang kau kenal sudah mati."_. Orang di seberang sana kembali menjadi sosok dirinya yang keras kepala. Dirinya yang menolak untuk mengerti. Serta dirinya yang mencoba menolak dunia. Alasannya sederhana. Karena dunia selalu mengkhianatinya setiap kali ia berusaha mempercayainya. Dan Halilintar, adalah pengkhiatan terbesar yang pernah dunia hadiahkan kepadanya.

"Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan, jika aku juga akan mati jika adikku mati?"

" _Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak peduli apakah kau mati atau tidak?"_

Teriakan dibalas teriakan ditambah rasa sakit yang menohok hati. Halilintar menghela nafas sejenak. Dadanya bertambah sesak dan itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik. Sudah ia duga, berteriak tidak akan memberikan hasil yang baik pada jantungnya.

"Ya, aku memang akan mati." gumamnya sambil mencuri nafas. Tidak peduli apakah orang di seberang sana masih mendengarkan atau tidak. "Aku akan mati sebentar lagi, sesuai Halilintarnginanmu. Aku hanya…". Ia membuka matanya sejenak. Mengarahkannya ke langit dan sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya begitu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu menjemputku. Dan sebelum itu, aku ingin menjemput masa depan seseorang yang berharga bagiku.". Untuk kesekian kalinya jeda yang cukup panjang tercipta. Namun bedanya, kali ini jeda yang tercipta membawa atmosfer yang begitu menghimpit dada. Melenyapkan oksigen dan membekukan otak.

" _Apa… Apa yang kau katakan?"_. Suara itu terdengar ragu. Dan Halilintar yakin, ia mendengar nada tercekat dalam suara itu.

"Persis seperti apa yang kau dengar. Aku akan mati."

" _Apa ak_"_

"Bukan salahmu Taufan. Karena sejak awal, semuanya memang seperti ini.". Halilintar menyatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia meninggalkan Taufan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ia memang harus melakukannya, bukannya ingin melakukannya.

"Aku sakit Taufan. Sudah sangat lama.", katanya tenang. Sangat berkebalikan dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada sang adik di seberang sana.

" _Sakit?"_. Hanya dengan mendengar suara itu, Halilintar dapat membayangkan bagaimana sang adik berusaha menahan tangisnya. Begitu miris. Lagi-lagi ia harus membuat adiknya menderita. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang kakak hanya ini? Menyakiti dan membuat adik yang harusnya ia lindungi menangis hanya karena kebodohannya?

"Ya. Kelainan jantung kalau kau mau tau."

" _Sejak kapan?"_

"Sejak aku kecil."

" _Kenapa aku tak pernah tau?"_

"Karena aku tak ingin kau tau."

Akhirnya tangis itu pecah juga. Isakan-isakan samar mulai terdengar dari seberang sana. Dan Halilintar tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjatuhkan butir air mata begitu mendengar isak pilu sang adik.

" _Apa.. karena itu kau meninggalkanku?"._ Taufan mencoba mengkonfirmasi. Meski ia tau jawabannya, ia tetap butuh jawaban yang nyata dari sang kakak. Meski kosekuensinya ia harus rela membiarkan hatinya tersakiti lebih dalam.

"Ya.". Begitu singkat. Namun mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan. Mendadak Taufan merasa begitu bodoh karena telah menilai segalanya tanpa mencari tau alasan di baliknya. Meski begitu, saat itu ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dan kini, ketika ia mengetahuinya, semua sudah terlambat. Bukan hanya dari sisi sang kakak, namun dari dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah tak dapat memperbaiki apapun lagi.

"Apakah kau sedang menangis?"

" _Kau tak perlu.. hiks.. mempertanyakannya.. hiks.. bodoh."_. Halilintar tertawa kecil. "Jadi, apa sekarang kau mau memaafkanku?"

" _Tidak."._ Meski samar, tapi Halilintar masih mendengar isakan adiknya. Ia membuka mulut ia berucap, namun ucapan Taufan yang lebih dahulu menyelanya membuat ia mau tidak mau menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

" _Tidak. Jika kau tidak meminta maaf secara langsung."_

"Baiklah.. aku akan menemuimu sekarang."

" _Apa? Tapi ak_"_

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Dan dengan begitu, Halilintar mematikan sambungannya dan menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku celana. Menarik nafas sejenak, ia kemudian memantapkan langkah untuk menghampiri sosok yang sedari tadi diam-diam ia perhatikan.

Disana, di sebuah bangku kayu di taman rumah sakit, adiknya duduk sendirian seraya mengusap air matanya. Tampak begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Melihat hal itu, mau tak mau membuat Halilintar kehilangan ketegarannya. Akhirnya ia mengulurkan kedua tangan dan meraih sosok itu dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?", isak remaja 16 tahun itu dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku…"

"Kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang? Aku sudah tak bisa melihatmu lagi, Kak. Aku suda buta.". Halilintar mempererat pelukannya pada sang adik. "Aku tau, maafkan aku.". Sebutir air mata turut jatuh membasah pipinya yang pucat.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu? Kenapa kau malah membiarkanku terjebak dalam kegelapan sendirian? Kenapa aku… Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik untukmu?", raungan itu kembali berlanjut. Namun Halilintar sama sekali tak bisa menjawab satupun dari pertnyaan itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk sang adik dan terus meminta maaf.

"Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf padaku?". Pertanyaan terakhir muncul sebagai sebuah bisikan pilu. Membuat Halilintar melepas pelukannya dan menatap langsung pada sepasang iris coklat yang hampa itu.

"Karena ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.", kata Halilintar seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sang adik. "Tidak.. aku tidak mau…"

"Maaf, karena aku akan pergi lagi. Dan untuk kali ini, aku takkan kembali.", tutur Halilintar begitu tenang. Seolah-olah membicarakan kematiannya sendiri bukanlah hal yang menakutkan. Hal sebaliknya justru tengah dirasakan oleh sang adik.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Sebuah pelukan ia hadiahkan lagi pada sang adik yang terus memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Sungguh, sebenarnya Halilintar juga ingin tinggal dan hidup bahagia bersama bersama Taufan. Ingin ingin. Sangat kalau bisa ditambahkan. Namun sekali lagi, waktu takkan pernah berbaik hati menantinya. Waktunya sudah habis dan ini adalah saatnya ia berhenti menjadi egois dengan mengharapkan sesuatu yang takkan mungkin terjadi. Tapi sebelum itu, ia akan memastikan bahwa sang adik akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kembali.

"Aku akan memastikan kau bahagia Taufan. Aku janji."

Glukaoma adalah sejenis penyakit yang menyerang penglihatan. Penyakit yang membuat penderitanya kehilangan kemampuannya untuk melihat meski pupilnya masih mampu bereaksi terhadap sinar yang langsung di tembakkan ke mata. Akibatnya selama hampir tujuh tahun, Taufan harus rela membiarkan dirinya hidup dalam kegelapan. Tak hanya kegelapan fisik, juga kegelapan batin. Ia kehilangan hidupnya, ia kehilangan kakaknya. Apalagi yang bisa ia harapkan dari kehidupan ini?

Namun kemudian semuanya kembali. Memang butuh waktu yang lama, tapi semuanya kembali. Kakaknya juga cahayanya. Cahaya yang membiarkan ia melihat dunia yang sudah tujuh tahun ditinggalkannya. Dunia dimana ia lagi-lagi sendiri, namun ia yakin sang kakak akan selalu ada bersamanya dan melihat dunia bersamanya.

* * *

" _Dear, Is the you today and the you tomorrow, laughing or crying? Did my voice reach you there? For the me today and the me tomorrow, there's no one else in my heart but you. My dear, this is dedicated for you…."_

* * *

End

Please left some reviews


End file.
